Tell Her
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: Fiyero is tortured by Elphaba's absence, and wishes he had told her how he felt.  Songfic to "Tell Her" by Jim Bakkum


**I heard this song a few days ago and thought it was THE perfect Fiyraba song. It is "Tell Her" by Jim Bakkum. (who is set to play FIyero in the Netherlands) I actually found it on a Wicked video, so that's where I got the idea. :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked, or Jim Bakkum, or his wonderful song that I swear was WRITTEN for this!**

_I know a girl who's broken-hearted,_

_Over a boy who could not share his feelings,_

Elphaba looked up towards the bridge, and saw as Galinda pulled Fiyero into a kiss, she immediately turned away from the couple, trying to contain the clenching in her heart. Of course, he could never love her. Why in _Oz_ would he give up beautiful, sweet Galinda for…. Her…

_She really loved him._

was this what love felt like? Wasn't the pain supposed to go away when you fell in love?

_And I know a boy who could not say,_

_Just really the words that would make her day,_

Fiyero looked down at the bouquet of poppies he had gotten for the green girl. He hoped she liked them, he had spent hours searching for the perfect flowers. He would tell her today, tell her that she had changed him, even in the short amount of time she had known him, she had worked her magic. He was who his mother had always claimed he could be if her put his mind to it, he was trying desperately to be a man worthy of Elphaba. He just hoped she would accept him.

But as he ran away from the train station, he knew he was nothing but a coward. He promised himself that he would build up his nerve and tell her when she returned, after all, she would only be gone for two weeks.

_Yeah,_

_He hurt her, yeah,_

_Though he really loved her._

Elphaba watched as he ran out, leaving her to comfort the crying Glinda. Why was he always running? It hurt.

_If there's a lesson to be learned,_

_It's a hard one to take,_

_Once it falls apart,_

_Its so hard to un-break,_

Fiyero was shocked. She wasn't coming back. Ever. She was gone. She had turned against the Wizard, and called evil, when, in reality, she was the kindest person he had ever met.

_So don't you ever make that mistake._

_Tell her you love her!_

_How much you love her,_

_Don't turn away,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Tell her you love her._

He should have just told her. Oz, he was in love with her. So much in love. He couldn't live without her. It was agony to not see her everyday. He had taken that privilege for granted, and now… she was gone.

_Time marches on and the boy grew older,_

_Everyday,_

_Wondering if he told her something,_

_Would it be different?_

As Fiyero lead the Gale Force on another hunt for Elphaba, he couldn't help but wonder if things could have been different. If he had just told her, than they could have been together, they could be happy.

_If there's a lesson to be learned,_

_It's a hard one to take,_

_Once it falls apart,_

_Its so hard to un-break,_

_So don't you ever make that mistake._

He had learned his lesson, he should have been brave, and told her. It was a hard pill to swallow, but he had.

Oz, his heart was broken. There were days that he could barely force himself out of bed, but did as to not be haunted by his dreams again. A broken heart is the hardest thing to mend.

_Tell her you love her!_

_How much you love her,_

_Don't turn away,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Just tell her you love her,_

Glinda? him? Engaged? Fiyero was absolutely furious. No, this couldn't be happening, not when he was so in love with his new 'Finance's' best friend!

_How much you love her,_

_Don't turn away,_

_Don't be afraid,_

"Guards! Guards!" The voice of the Wizard sounded through the palace. Fiyero looked up from his drink, and immediately sat it down, rushing to the thrown room. Anything to get out of that ballroom.

_If there's a lesson to be learned,_

_It's a hard one to take,_

_Once it falls apart,_

_Its so hard to un-break,_

_So don't you ever make that mistake,_

"I'm going with her." He stated. Looking back and fourth between the two women. The one he was supposed to love, and the one he _did_ love.

_Tell her you love her!_

_Oh, tell her you love her,_

_How much you love her,_

_Don't turn away,_

_Don't be afraid,_

"Oz, Fae. I can't believe I finally found you." The prince said, looking into the deep chocolate pools in front of him, and smiling the first genuine smile he had in years.

"Why, Fiyero? you left Glinda. You need to go back, its dangerous out here." She pleaded.

"Elphaba, no. I've been looking for you for three years! I'm not loosing you again. I missed you." He explained, his blue eyes piercing into her's.

"I missed you too." She addmited with a small smile, then confusion crossed her face, "But… why?" she asked, genuinely perplexed.

_Just tell her you love her,_

_How much you love her,_

_Don't turn away,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Just tell her you love her…_

"Because I love you."


End file.
